50 Ways 2 Know Ur Obsessed W The HUNGER GAMES
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: 50 unusual ways you are most likely obsessed with the Hunger Games! If you got most of these right..well I have nothing to say to you...just that you scare me...


50 Ways to Know U R Obsessed W/ The HUNGER GAMES:

1. You sing everyday: I set fire to the bread. Watched it burn as my mom slapped my face. I screamed and I cried and I ran outside in the rain. The raiiiiin.

2. Whenever you think of the hulk you think: Thresh Smash

3. Whenever you go to the grocery store and your mom writes pita bread down you slap her and say 'bitch please, its Peeta Bread!'

4. When Finnick died you went on a killing rampage.

5. You now say: What the Cato! Holy Haymitch Buns! WTFinnick!

6. You can't take 'Finicky' seriously.

7. You went to see the movie District 9 because of the title.

8. Whenever you see To Kill A Mockingbird you misread it and see To Kill A Mockingjay.

9. When people say, "What planet is lady gaga from?" you say "The capitol."

10. You have casted yourself in the movie.

11. You brought stuff to chuck at the movie screen if the movie doesn't go right.

12. Whenever you hear Glimmer you automatically think of THG.

13. Whenever you hear Peter you automatically scream Peeta and run after him.

14. You hate the word snow because of Snow.

you here Snow you tend to hear Princess Snowflake.

16. You want to light your hair on fire.

17. You get way too big shirts and tie the extra back to have a ducktail.

18. You want to name your son Finnick or Cato.

19. You nicknamed your dog or cat Katniss.

20. You buy a shirt that says, "Destroy the Capitol!"

21. You label all your friends a HG character.

22. You wish you had a Cinna app.

23. You dye your cats or dog's fur to look like buttercups. And if you have a dog you pretend it's a cat.

24. When you want to freak someone out you put a mysterious white rose in their room.

25. You run around trying to put gold eyeliner on people.

26. You have a "Team Peeta" or "Gale FTW" shirt.

27. When you eat pita bread you feel like you are killing Peeta on the inside.

28. When you are supposed to name your favorite plant you think: Katniss, Rue, and Primrose.

29. Whenever you here a clock tick, you think you're in the Catching Fire arena and start screaming and running around trying to kick people.

30. When you are supposed to name a bird or insect you think: Mockingjay, Jabberjay, Tracker Jackers.

31. You went to war with random people on the street and yelled 'The Capitol is coming' and beat poor innocent people with bread.

32. change all you contacts on your phone to hunger games characters.

33. Plan to have your wedding dress catch fire and turn you into a Mockingjay.

34. During winter you and your friends stomp around saying, "down with snow!"

35. You planned your strategy in the games and how you will most likely die.

36. You decide to call your grandfather or father Haymitch.

37. You call your mother Effie.

38. You don't like Panama because it sounds like Panem.

39. When people offer you pita bread you scream, "I am not a cannibal!"

40. You doodle Gale, Peeta, Finnick, or Cato in your notepad instead of your boyfriend.

41. You hide in your house and pretend you are in the hunger games and when your parents come in you charge.

42. When your teacher brings up something about wood, or a dining table, or a knife, you suddenly jump up and say, "That is Mahogany!" Or if your friend accidently hits your wooden table you scream at her, "That is Mahogany!"

43. You decide to talk like Effie Trinket for the rest of your life.

44. You pretend to be Katniss and shoot people, but end up shooting someone in the eye instead.

45. You want to be like Katniss so you start shooting bunnies.

46. You shoot the Justin Bieber fans because they thought he would be a good Peeta.

47. You crumble cinnamon and dill and pita bread together to see what Peeta would smell like.

48. You begin saying CINNAmon all the time.

49. You rant about how hot Finnick is even though he's fictional.

50. You call your friends words like 'Peeta-Phile.'

**LOL I hope you enjoyed this random fic ;p Plz let me know if you want me to write a different fic with whatever characters! :) Plz read my other stories because I have SERIOUS one's 2! ;p **

**************REVIEW OR ELSE I KILL U! jkjk but seriously review*************:)**


End file.
